


银弹

by Dailir



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, FTM Regis, M/M, Trans Gay Regis, Trans Male Character, younger regis, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 杰洛特和雷吉斯久别重逢直接搞上床的故事。现代AU，全员人类。雷吉斯transgender gay(女跨男，爱好男)设定！吸血鬼全员queer设定。狼/雷，斜线有意义。多解释一句这篇文里老雷的性别身份：transgender male，拥有女性身体的跨性别男性，性别认同为男，同时是个gay，性取向为男。简单说就是长了女性身体的gay。
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	银弹

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文里的雷吉斯年轻一点，头发还没白。

诺维格瑞，自由之城。

只要科技的发展快过法律，互联网的阴沟里就能孳生一切，包括财富。沾了血的金币就像蓝胡子那把钥匙一样永远洗不干净，但比特币可以抹除这种烦恼。顺着这座城血淋淋的伤口落到底，能听见的只剩下叮当一声钱响。  
  
在诺维格瑞，一个人能以最快速度把灵魂卖给魔鬼。时间就是金钱，效率高于生命。

有个男人正在诺维格瑞的小巷作夜间散步，霓虹灯神经质地闪烁，各色灯光打在他惨白的脸上。杰洛特没高尚到三过窑子而不入，也没吝啬到舍不得嫖资。恩希尔打给他的预付款足够买下整个妓院……但不是在诺维格瑞。鬼知道诺维格瑞的妓院里有多少麻烦排队等傻子上门。他一直走到酒吧街尽头——今晚他想找点乐子，他面前这间“变形怪”夜店看起来正像个好去处。  
  
杰洛特推开门径直走进去，在吧台挑了个位置坐下。轰鸣的摇滚乐根本盖不住某些人盯着他屁股吹出的口哨声——某些男人。他这是进了gay吧了。至少有七双眼睛正盯着他，男人……好像还有女人。舞池里蹦跳扭动的肉体太密集，空气里的烟味也盖不住从东方调到花果调全光谱覆盖的香水味。杰洛特的瞳孔在灯光下缩成一线。这可不是什么gay吧，这是个怪胎大本营。

杰洛特朝酒保要了杯威士忌，这的酒还算过得去，至少比前赴后继蹭过来搭讪的小伙子强。他来这地方可不是为了操随便哪个酒吧都能拣着一堆的汉子的。舞池上方的镭射光第十五次由红变紫，杰洛特手里的酒杯也快见了底。

“先生，有人给您结了帐。”女酒保凑过来在他耳边大喊，她那对奶子快从夹克里蹦出来了，一开口却是至少浸淫了五十年的烟嗓。

“哪位？”杰洛特皱眉。

“那位说了，您得自己找。”

酒精和肾上腺素一起在杰洛特的血管里跳动。在这种地方，他即使用得上猎魔人感官，也不一定有多少效果。他妈的就没见过狼学派训练里有酒吧追踪这一项的。换兰伯特来那小子估计能High上一阵……但杰洛特的本能尖叫着危险。最蹊跷的那种危险。

舞池对面有一张脸。世界上不存在的脸。

杰洛特从无数膨胀的胸肌和乳房中间挤过去，身后留下一串骂声，一半叫嚣着要揍他，另一半威胁着要操他。

妈的。转椅上还有余温，但酒桌前的人已经消失无踪。剩的半杯酒是莫吉托，除了酒味之外——鼠尾草，苦艾，麝香……还有火——哦，那是烟蒂灼烧的焦油味。

“剩的这半杯酒你可千万别碰，我不在的这工夫，谁知道里头都掺了什么。”

杰洛特脊背一僵。在他彻底转过身之前，背后的人先开口。

“埃米尔。”

向他伸来的是再熟悉不过的留着尖尖指甲的手，在他面前的是再熟悉不过的抿唇微笑的脸。

“这他妈……是怎么回事？你给我解释清楚！”如果杰洛特是只猫，他脊背上的毛已经炸开了。但他不是猫，所以只有冷汗沿他的背脊流下去。

“杰洛特，我的朋友，我们不妨上楼谈。”

埃米尔·雷吉斯·洛赫雷克·塔吉夫-哥德弗洛伊显然和这间夜店的老板关系非比寻常。他掏出一个形状特殊的挂件朝服务生晃了一晃，对方立刻就带他们绕到角落，用工牌刷开了楼梯间的门。杰洛特默默跟着他，直到雷吉斯将他领到一间带指纹锁的公寓里。

“二楼不是对外开放区域，在这里你绝对安全。”雷吉斯沉吟片刻，“好久不见。”

“我们第一次见面的时候，你给我喝了什么？”杰洛特紧盯着面前人的眼睛。

“我的私酿，主要原料是曼德拉根。”那双黑眼睛眨了眨，“埃米尔·雷吉斯——如假包换——为您效劳。”

“我认识的那个雷吉斯已经死了，威格弗特兹烧毁了他的脸。”杰洛特眼底的怀疑消了大半，但依然本能地警惕。

“我活了下来——你大可重新认识我一次，也顺便认识下这位。”雷吉斯递过来的手机屏幕上是一个阴沉的黑发男人，看不出年纪。

“这是谁？你的小男朋友？”杰洛特打量着那张照片。

“我医学院的同学，狄拉夫。他给了我第二张脸，和第二条命。”雷吉斯犹豫着加上一句，“不是我男朋友。”

“雷吉斯，雷吉斯……”杰洛特喃喃道。他的视线早已从屏幕上移开，落在面前的这张脸上。真和那时候一模一样。“替我谢谢你那位……狄拉夫。不对，我得亲自谢谢他，在找到希里之后。”

“希里？”雷吉斯脸上终于多了点表情。蹙眉，眨眼，抿嘴。

“说来话长。”杰洛特叹道，“那时候我找到她了，在你……呃，那个之后。直到一年前恩希尔再让我找她。希里惹上大麻烦了，这回我要对付的是狂猎。”

“我……”雷吉斯刚想开口，杰洛特立刻打断话茬。

“这次你不准跟来。我有别的帮手，更适合这次任务。”

雷吉斯悬在半空的手落下来，握住杰洛特的手掌。

“‘雷吉斯’现在并不在诺维格瑞。我这段时间在为鲍克兰高层工作，现在我在休假……秘密的那种。”瘦小的男人说道。

“这么说来你又多了一件秘密。你遇见我也是秘密咯？”杰洛特将雷吉斯逼退一步，直到他靠在墙上。

“我无比感激命运的巧合。”雷吉斯侧过脸，手改搭在杰洛特肩头。

“我……我真高兴你还活着。”杰洛特上前一步，彻底把雷吉斯禁锢在他的身体与墙壁之间的缝隙。他埋头在雷吉斯颈侧——“哎，你这胡子怎么像是真的？”

“确实是真的。”雷吉斯答道，“反正都要重做一张脸了，狄拉夫干脆帮我植入毛囊——你要是真拔我胡子我会痛——至于别的，可什么都没变。”雷吉斯抬了抬腿，别有深意地向杰洛特某个部位蹭去。

利维亚的杰洛特，传说中的白狼，并不知道自己为何走到了这一步。他的“好友”雷吉斯正仰面躺在床上，腰下面垫着个枕头，两腿之间夹着他的脑袋。杰洛特记得自己似乎还有些问题没问。

“你这里硬了。”杰洛特含糊不清地说。他的舌头正忙着向深处舔去。

“啊——阴蒂当然会勃起——啊杰洛特……，”雷吉斯正大口喘息，“它和阴茎是同源器官——哈啊……”

“我的好医生，现在可不是上课时间。”杰洛特的唇舌终于离开了那处温柔乡，换两指夹住雷吉斯的阴蒂搓揉。“你只要负责爽就好了。”

雷吉斯只能照做。杰洛特曾经熟悉他身上每一处敏感点——现在依然如此。快感在他的阴蒂积蓄，电流似的随按揉的节奏窜动。他全力呼吸至头昏，快感依旧如影随形。私密处的快感不断积聚至决堤，过度的刺激压榨出他喉咙里嘶哑的尖叫。即使是在高潮的瞬间，雷吉斯的面孔也依旧像他，好像这   
张脸从来就贴合在他头颅上一般。一波高潮褪去，随酸胀感泛起的是更深的欲望。他的阴唇嫣红，阴蒂充血。

“第一个问题，”透过泪光，雷吉斯看到杰洛特戴上套子，“你在鲍克兰干哪一行？是动刷子的还是动刀子的？”

高潮后的眩晕感尚未离开，雷吉斯小幅度地挣动了一下，意识到杰洛特想要答案，而且不达目的誓不罢休。

“动刷子的。基本没人知道我还干本行，两只手数得过来。”雷吉斯盯着杰洛特饱满的阴茎，咽下一口唾沫。他想要。

“啧啧啧，医学院读出来当化妆师，我要是你家里我也不答应。”杰洛特把整根阴茎楔进去，雷吉斯体内的热度烫得他发抖。

“暴殄天物啊。”杰洛特长叹一声，也不知道说的是雷吉斯的职业选择还是他的逼。

“我舍不得我的小猫咪（pussy）。”雷吉斯含糊不清地嘟囔，却让杰洛特听了个一清二楚。他顺势扭腰，差点直接让白狼缴了械。

“操！”杰洛特抽出半截，再狠狠怼进去，嘴上不输阵势，“雷吉斯……你活该上杂志封面，‘年度爱猫（pussy）男士’，爱它爱到必须随身携带。”

接连几下深顶让雷吉斯有点慌神，他整个人靠在身后的枕头上，软绵绵地不使一点力。“杰洛特，闭嘴。”

“好啊，”杰洛特顺势俯身，含住雷吉斯一侧乳头。雷吉斯的胸膛出奇平整，但这块他可没动过刀子，一半是药物作用，一半是天赋异禀。但他的乳晕还是比寻常男人饱满些，看上去口感很是不错。

杰洛特的阴茎研磨这他体内的敏感点，胸前的两点也一直被照顾，雷吉斯感觉他就快了，他马上就可以靠那体内那一丛神经高潮——

忽然，杰洛特停了下来。温软的口腔离开乳头，硬挺的阴茎也慢慢退出。事实上杰洛特也爽得够呛，不过他对高潮十拿九稳，何况有更紧迫的事情等着他们两个。

问题二。

“你今晚找上我，真就是巧合吗？或者说，又一场精心的预谋？”

“操你，杰洛特。”雷吉斯咬着牙骂，而被骂的那位只感觉自己的阴茎又被箍紧了几分。

“秘——密——行动这个词你不懂什么意思吗？我就是来找乐子的，即使今晚你不来我照样能找着人操——我连你是死是活都不知道我等你干什么……”

杰洛特用吻接住了雷吉斯越来越哀怨的语调，重新把整根阴茎埋进原处。雷吉斯泄愤似的把指甲掐进杰洛特上臂肌肉，留下几串红痕。他干脆连腿也挂在杰洛特身上，被肏得一摇一晃，嗓子眼里的叫声倒是一直没断。

最后高潮的时候雷吉斯精瘦的腿直发颤，即使隔着套子都能感觉到一股股热液打在他内壁上。他看见杰洛特的眼睛，猫瞳涣散，圆圆地盯着他看。杰洛特眼里瘦瘦小小的化妆师兼整形医师简直晕上了一层柔白的光。眨眨眼睛，他倦了，可又舍不得怀里这人。

结果竟是雷吉斯先缓过神来。他顺着杰洛特手臂上的旧伤疤一路抚摸下去，直到今晚自己给添上的新伤。苍白手臂上添几条红印，倒是不能留疤。是他自己给自己打造的这身子，狄拉夫修整了他这张脸，但这个男人，这个腰上别两把枪的猎魔人，用一枚银弹填上了他心里的缺口。

等缠绵够了该散的时候，雷吉斯凑到杰洛特耳边：“前路保重，后会有期。鲍克兰见。”


End file.
